Power Rangers Final Force Episode 1: It's Morphin' Time!
by Chibideeb
Summary: 5 young adults were summoned by Xenon, a man who has been trained by Zordon for 200 years up until his death. These 5 humans were chosen for their determination and hidden potential seen in them. Mike Blade, an energetic young man who loves Japanese culture, especially Ninjas and Samurai, his parents died during the Armada's invasion in 2014, and he was chosen to be the Red Ranger.


Mike slammed the door to his apartment shut, fired from yet another job. He slumped down on his couch and ran his fingers through his hair, "What am I gonna do with my life" he said to himself.

He tried to take his mind off of his constant failure by watching some TV. He flicked on the small flat screen and surfed until it got to the news. In the middle of some fluff piece about some animal orphanage, a breaking news story interrupted, they showed a swirling dark storm cloud in the middle of the city out of it came dark blue lightning, when it struck the earth a man surrounded by what looked like robotic slime monsters appeared.

Mike stared at his screen, he felt the urge to do something about it. Before he could think twice he ran out of his apartment building, not even bothering to shut the door, he didn't have anything of value anyway. When he reached the place the invaders appeared at, he noticed he wasn't alone. Four other people were there with him, though they didn't look familiar, Mike felt some kind of connection with them. The man in the center of the slime monsters signaled the slime robots to attack these humans. Despite seeming like random humans with no relation, they managed to fight together like they've been training all their lives.

But it wasn't enough. The slime robots managed to overpower the humans. As they were ordered to finish the humans off, the humans were teleported off with flashes of color.

When they eventually recovered from the blinding light, they noticed they were in some kind of, future spaceship. A girl in a blue tank top called out, "What the hell happened? Where are we?"

The other humans got up, a smaller man with slicked back blonde hair wearing a leather jacket with a yellow t-shirt, a dark-skinned girl wearing a pink sweater and pink highlights in her unkempt black hair, a bigger man with a black t-shirt and grey undershirt, and of course Mike, who wore a red t-shirt and had black, wild hair. The wild bunch of humans looked around the room they were now in, it was like a donut with lights and buttons on the walls with one, closed door. The center of the room was a big tube-like structure with what looked like a round keyboard surrounding it.

A loud, high pitch voice broke through the silence, "Ay yi yi yi! They're here! It worked!" A short robot waddled into the room.

"Awww" the girl in pink cried out, "That little guy is adorable!" she tried to hug him but the robot backed away.

"Ahem," the robot said, "I am Alpha 10, and the world needs your help! As you saw, a great threat has attacked your earth and you are the only ones who can save your planet!"  
"Hold on", blurted out the guy in black, "Isn't this something that, I dunno, the Power Rangers should handle?"

"Funny you should mention that!" said the small robot. Just then the tube in the center of the room lit up as a humanoid figure appeared. As his features became recognizable it just looked like a regular human, albeit with a bluish tint.

The figure spoke in a very casual voice, "I am Xenon, I'm sure you have a lot of questions but now is not the time. I need you to take these Morphers."  
As the humans attached the tablet-like devices to their arms when Xenon explained, "With these, you will become the Power Rangers. And defend Earth from any threats. Madi, you will become the Pink Ranger, Dan, you are the Black Ranger, Adam, you are the Yellow Ranger, Zee, you are going to be the Blue Ranger, and Mike, you will lead them as the Red Ranger. Now go and save the-"  
The girl in blue, now known as Zee interrupted, "I'm sorry this is a lot to take in, why us? How do you know our names?"

"I'll uh… explain later. You have a city to save!" said Xenon. As the Rangers were attaching the Morphers to their wrists they attached and what looked like circuitry appeared along their arms and then it all disappeared.

Xenon spoke up, "The Morphers will become visible when you call out, 'it's Morphin' time' and then you need to swipe the tablet, call out, 'Final Force activate' and then tap the tablet."  
The Rangers looked absolutely perplexed about what Xenon said, he explained, "Oh uh, it's a security thing so that enemies can't use you Morphers, specifically the voice commands."

Despite the initial confusion, the newly formed Power Rangers were ready to save the city. Xenon teleported the Rangers back to where they started the battle, "Well, well, well. Finally ready to die are you?" The man from the original battle was now clear to be human. He had a 3 piece suit and a top hat with a golden ribbon.

"I uh, think you are the one who is ready to die!" struggled Mike. He blushed as soon as he realized how dumb he sounds.

"Pathetic! Slime bots, destroy" commanded the mysterious man. A group of the robotic creatures prepared to attack yet again. But this time the humans were prepared to fight.

"Ready?" called out Mike, "READY!" yelled out the rest, "It's Morphin' time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!" the Rangers were engulfed in a sea of color when the light died down they were revealed to be in what looked like spandex adorned with gloves, boots, a belt with a lightning bolt buckle, their torso had a stylized FF on it making their suits stylishly asymmetrical. Their helmets had black visors and their number on their forehead, Red being 1, Blue 2, Yellow 3, Pink 4, and Black 5.

The man in the 3 piece suit turned pale, he was promised no rangers, he scowled and teleported away. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were kicking robotic butt. Showing amazing skill and agility that they never showed before.

While the rangers were making scrap out of the robots, the 3 piece suit guy teleported into a dark room, "Sir, with all due respect, WHAT THE HELL. You told me the Rangers were retired!"

A shadowed figure, looking like a larger, armored, human, sat up in his chair and scoffed, "Well you're a bright one, aren't you Pyrite? Don't you know that when one team retires, another replaces one once a threat that demands Rangers appears."

Pyrite was furious, "Why, you! YOU! LIED TO ME-" Just then the dark figure got up and shot black lightning into Pyrite's chest, forcing him to collapse.

"Idiot, you dare defy me?" said the gravelly voice, "If you ever, EVER, think of raising your voice to me you'll get much more than a shock!"

"Y-yes master… forgive me." the defeated Pyrite said sheepishly. "I will make sure to never defy you again." He turned around and huffed out of the room.

Going back to the Rangers, they just defeated the last of the Slime Bots. They demorphed and tried to figure out what happened.

"So…" said Mike, "uhh that just happened"

"Yeah" responds Dan, "I've never felt power like that before… it's gonna take some getting used to."

The new team of Power Rangers were discussing their battle, arguing how many Slimebots they each took down. And, of course, they finally properly introduced themselves to each other.

A chime rang out on their Morphers as Xenon's voice spoke through, "All right, great first battle Rangers. Just know this is the first battle of many, and I know that you will have the power to protect Earth. I suggest you go and relax before the next battle, get to know each other!"

The newly formed Power Rangers looked at each other and smiled. Mike reached out his hand and the other stacked their hands on top of his. They threw their hands in the air and yelled out, "Power Rangers!"


End file.
